Gamer High
by forwardcat101
Summary: After being invited to Gamer High by Slippy Jasmin and her friends Nyvella, Alex, and Logan are able to make friends and join in on some humorous stuff as well as get into some romance. When something goes wrong at the school Jasmin is faced with a life or death situation. How will Jasmin react? May contain yaoi. LoganxJasminxShadow. and SamusxIke also some other pairings. R and R!
1. Gamestop

Jasmin, a 16 year old mixed girl, looked restlessly at the floor while her good friend Nyvyella, a 17 year old African American girl, braided her hair. Nyvyella had a distressed look on her face and Jasmin knew exactly why. It had only been the day before that Jasmin, Alex, Nyvyella, and Logan went to GameStop for their annual Buy-all-the-coolest-games-you-can-contest that started at midnight. As soon as they all got to GameStop Jasmin saw something on the side of the building. Nyvyella hesitated before starting to read the letter," Oh no… there's a demolition scheduled on December 17, 2012. That's only 3 weeks from now!"Alex cupped his hands over his face, Jasmin burst into tears, Logan trying to comfort her, and Nyvyella clenched the letter in her fist tears forming in her eyes. No they weren't crying because they'd never go to GameStop again, there's more than one you know, it was because Jasmin had been born in that building and the whole annual Buy-all-the-coolest-games-you-can-contest helped keep the store in business. But like all stores every year it got more and more boring and then soon enough everyone would stop going. But the most depressing part was that her father, a couple of years ago, had died from cancer as well as her mother dying soon after the birth of Jasmin. That was when Nyvyella had made an oath to protect Jasmin. Jasmin had cried herself to sleep an hour later and it was about 2:30 in the morning."I'll take her to the car…" Logan, a 17 year old Caucasian male, coughed. Alex, a 16 year old Caucasian male, twiddled with his short orange hair and looked up to see Nyvyella walking towards a dark shadowy figure,"Nyvyella what are you doing?" He whisper shouted. She looked back scowled at him mouthing him to be quiet. Alex got up to follow her but Logan yanked his arm,"She knows what she's doing…" Logan murmured."I hope so." Alex said a little worried. Nyvyella moved the long dark brown hair out of her minty green eyes, while shaking out her crimson sweater and dusting off her ripped skinny jeans. Nyvyella peered to see who was hiding under the hood when she heard the most freaking annoying voice from the one and only Slippy. Jasmin, just waking up, wiped the gunk from her eyes and looked out the window to see a shadowy figure handing four envelopes to Nyvyella. Nyvyella had a solemn yet exasperated look on her face."I'm sorry Slippy." said Nyvyella angrily."We can't go it's too risky and I have Jasmin to look after it's just…" Nyvyella sighed. She knew it was the right choice but Jasmin was so fragile and how would she fend for herself sometimes. Nyvyella wiped the tears starting to form in her eyes and snatched the envelopes from Slippy," We'll do it Slippy but I swear Slippy…" Nyvyella shouted grabbing his shirt collar and slamming him against the brick wall," If Jasmin so help me looses a hair on her head you'll lose your life got it" She yelled. No answer. "GOT IT!" She yelled fire gleaming in her eyes."Y-yes…Mam…" Slippy whispered quietly. Nyvyella dropped him to the ground and he quickly scuttled up and hurried away. As Nyvyella walked towards the car Jasmin, Alex, and Logan ran up to meet her. Some years were shed, solemn and depressed faces shared and they all walked to the car. Jasmin straightened out her long sleeve black and green striped T-shirt and messed with the chains of her black skinny jeans. Moving the blue and green highlighted black hair out of her face she opened her envelope, so did the others?"Wow…" Alex said in awe."We're going to Gamer High?" Logan said quizzically. Jasmin looked at hers," I've never even heard of it and according to the brochure it's going to be wonderful…" Jasmin said aware of the worried expression on Nyvyella's face. Logan wearing a black leather jacket with a domo shirt underneath and thick brown hair took Nyvyella's hand. He mouthed the words," You'll be alright." But that wasn't what she was worried about she was worried about clumsy and fragile."Okay how bout we get a good night's sleep it says here in the envelope to meet here next Tuesday." Logan said trying to break the silence. He shifted the GMC into drive and they drove to Arigonna village where Jasmin and Nyvyella lived, "Here we go…" Logan said,"501 Mabry CT." They all got out of the car and Alex hugging Nyvyella and Jasmin and Logan doing the same planting a kiss on Jasmin's forehead they exchanged some words and then, waving goodbye, the girls went back inside. Jasmin put her leather purse on the counter of the kitchen and looked at Nyvyella,"What are you so worried about Nyvyella I'm not a kid anymore I can take care of myself!" Jasmin yelled furiously. Nyvyella looked at the high energy young girl, "I'm sorry it's just I'm worried about you this will be your first year of high school and at a high school with a bunch of game and TV. Characters..." Nyvyella was cut off by the stomping off feet going up the stairs,"I know what we are getting ourselves into but have faith Nyvyella…" Jasmin said sadly. Moments later Nyvyella heard the rush of the shower running. She was too depressed to do anything so she lay on the couch and fell asleep," I've failed everyone hasn't I she'll get hurt…" all these thoughts ran through her head as she ran through her worst night mare.


	2. Welcome to Videogame High

"Done!" Nyvyella exclaimed turning Jasmin around to look at herself in the mirror.

"How wonderful!" Jasmin murmured touching the soft bun on the side of her head with the set of chopsticks in between.

"I knew you'd love it." Nyvyella said solemnly. Jasmin looked at her distressed face, _poor Nyvyella_, she thought_, but she needs to learn I can protect myself_. Jasmin then remembered their last argument she hadn't meant it to come out so harsh.

"Um… Nyvyella?" Jasmin whispered quietly. Nyvyella still had a solemn look on her face,

"If you're apologizing about last night just forget about it I… I know you can protect yourself." Nyvyella mentally punched herself. _Am I lying?_ She thought. Jasmin smiled half-heartedly at Nyvyella's remark.

There was an awkward silence.

The doorbell rung and Jasmin leapt out of the chair, "I-I'll get it!" She exclaimed. Jasmin ran down the stairs her frilly pink and white skirt flowing behind her. Jasmin peeked out the front door, "Hello…" Alex and Logan stared in awe at Jasmin's beautiful attire.

"Um… Alex your nose it's…" Jasmin looked worriedly at Alex whose nose was bleeding continuously.

"Oh! I-It's nothing." Alex exclaimed blushing harder than ever while pulling a sleeve in front of his face.

_Nasty pervert_, Logan thought. "You do look really nice though…" Logan murmured scratching the back of his head.

Jasmin blushed at his comment and beckoned the two boys inside. Nyvyella was waiting for them in the living room sitting on the sofa drinking tea.

"Nyvyella the boys are here…" Jasmin said quietly. Nyvyella nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey Nyvyella could I talk to you for a sec?" Logan asked.

"Sure what is it?" Nyvyella asked walking to the back room.

"I-It's about Jasmin. Are you sure she's you know ready for this it's a big change and there will be game characters. You know good and well most of them will be rowdy and think of all those perve's like Sonic and Captain Falcon do you really think she can… h-handle this?" Logan asked quietly.

"I'm pretty sure she can handle it anyways she's got us to look out for her. What could go wrong?" Nyvyella retorted flipping the dark brown hair out of her face.

_Right_, Logan thought catching the comment in his throat.

_Lies, lies, lies Nyvyella who thought you were capable of such a thing. Tsk Tsk. _

Nyvyella jumped at the sudden thought or at least she thought it was a thought, hoping Logan hadn't seen Nyvyella walked into the living room and sat beside Jasmin who was playing with her hair.

Alex looked at his watch, "We're gonna have to leave soon ya'know." Logan shot him a _yeah-we're-not-stupid_ look and stomped to the car_. What's gotten into him_, Alex thought. Alex followed Nyvyella and Jasmin to the car without saying a word.

A couple hours later the four friends had arrived at Gamer High where they were in the middle of a huge announcement and calling out who'd made it into the school. There was a young looking woman at the top of the podium with really light pink curly hair and cat ears she was also a little pudgy.

_That must be Jigglypuff but… human_. Jasmin thought.

"Hello students and welcome to the grand opening of a new year at Gamer High I will now be reciting the roster of kids… er should I say teens that will be joining our wonderful school," Jigglypuff bent down and began to search for her roster and quickly began reporting the names of the students that would be here this year.

"Jeez luiz do people really sit here and listen to her report the names of all the students?" Nyvyella asked grumpily.

"Zelda Hyrule, Samus Aran, Fox Mcloud, Peach Toadstool…" Jigglypuff went on and on.

_She's not even saying them alphabetically_. Logan thought face palming.

After about half an hour of names Jigglypuff cleared her throat for one last announcement.

"Since there are so many students this year everyone will be in a dorm with up to three people so it may get a bit cramped also we have some um… humans joining us I mentioned them in the roster the names I'm sure you've never heard of because their humans. Their names are Jasmin Gore, Logan Morton, Alex Clark, and Nyvyella Harris." Jigglypuff forced a smile.

_What's her problem? _Jasmin thought. Everyone looked in their direction and Jasmin cautiously looked back at them blushing under so many gazes. Nyvyella and Logan didn't falter though they gave everyone a hard stare while Alex waved nervously.

"Uhem?" Jigglypuff coughed glaring at the smashers. All of the smashers turned back around others taking a few more glances.

"Don't worry about them they'll get over it." A black and red headed teen murmured to Jasmin.

"I sure do hope so… Shadow." Jasmin said blushing_. I never thought I'd get the chance to meet him. Jasmin_ thought.

"How do you know my name?" Shadow asked quizzically.

Nyvyella shot a warning glance at Jasmin. "Um… lucky guess." Jasmin said nervously shrugging.

Shadow grunted and turned to a Boy with silver hair and they started to talk.

Nyvyella grabbed Jasmin by the arm and dragged her away.

"Jasmin these videogame characters like Shadow have no idea we okay their games, know all of their names, and most importantly that there is a human world they think we're just glitches Slippy's the only one that knows." Jasmin flinched.

"I'm sorry I didn't know…. I'll be more careful." Jasmin pouted.

Nyvyella grunted and they ran back to join the others.

After about an hour of searching for her dorm room Jasmin finally found it. _301 B_ she repeated mentally. _I wonder who I'm sharing a room with Jasmin thought. _Her eyes darting around excitedly.

"Hmm…" Jasmin opened her schedule where she had written the names of her dorm members.

_Amy Rose and Ashley_ it read in black ink. "Awesome…" She murmured.

Suddenly there were footsteps coming down the hall Jasmin peeked from behind the wall and saw that it was Shadow.

"Oh hey there Shadow." Jasmin stated gleefully.

Shadow looked up from the book he was reading and stopped.

"Oh… Hey." Shadow said scratching the back of his head.

"I-I'm sorry did I interrupt you from studying or something I-I shouldn't have said anything." Jasmin gasped worriedly.

Shadow, who would never do such a thing, let out a light smile. "It's okay I was just rereading it you know."

Jasmin sighed gratefully when she saw Amy walking down the corridor do their dorm room.

"Well I've gotta get back to my dorm nice talking to you Shadow." Jasmin shot him a bashful smile and sped back to her dorm room.

She felt his gaze burn into her skin till she walked into the room. Jasmin then sighed pleasurably.

"Hello there my names Amy… Amy Rose and I'm Sonics' girlfriend so stay back you hear." Amy scampered getting in Jasmin's face.

Jasmin nodded vigorously and Amy went back to her cheerful self.

"Nice to see we've reached an understanding." Amy said plopping on her bed.

Suddenly the door creaked open and a small looking girl with black pigtails and an orange and red dress came in the room. She shot Jasmin a disapproving glare and rushed to her side of the room not saying a word.

"Don't mind her she's always like that towards newcomers." Amy giggled jokingly.

Jasmin nodded curtly and sat on her bed kicking her feet. There were so many questions she wanted to ask. But she remembered her conversation with Nyvyella and kept her lips sealed.


End file.
